Healing The Scars
by SupremeCommanderSimon609
Summary: Scar and Winry have a chance meeting during the restoration of Ishval, and they try to reconcile with each other. Takes place after the end of Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. One-shot.


Hello. This is my first Fullmetal Alchemist one-shot. I've been intrigued about the Scar and Winry dynamic ever since I first saw Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. I think that Scar regrets killing Winry's parents, and there were a few times where Scar felt remorse for what he had done. This is my version of how I envision a meeting between Scar and Winry would have went after the series. Also, I will try to have Scar act as in-character as possible, although he might act a little bit differently because of the tone of the story. Enjoy and please review!

XXX

The train station in Ishval was finally restored and running again. After Mustang became Fuhrer of Amestris, he almost immediately began to help the Ishvalans restore their shattered country. One of the first projects undertaken was the rebuilding of Ishval's roads and transportation hubs. After years of walking being the Ishvalans' only means of transportation, they now could use trains to get to their destinations. For one Ishvalan especially, it nearly brought him to tears to finally see the restoration of his Homeland.

Scar had been deeply involved in the reconstruction since his return from the final battle against Father and the Homunculi. It puzzled him how many times he had come within a razor's edge of dying. Scar was convinced that it was his curse to remain alive for all of the sins he had committed. The thing that confused him the most, however, was the fact that the daughter of the people he murdered never killed him. The Rockbell girl had two chances to kill him for what he had done to her and her parents, and yet she didn't take her revenge. She had even been partially responsible for saving his life as well, when she had bandaged his badly wounded arm after he had fought those two chimeras in Baschool.

Scar had spent the past few months since that incident wondering why she had shown him mercy. Was it because she did not want to kill like he had? Or did she want him to stay alive so he was forced to think about what he had done? Scar didn't know the answer to those questions, but he knew that he did not deserve her mercy. He had wanted to tell her how much he regretted what he had done, how it tormented him every time he thought about it. He felt that an apology was an excuse, and that no matter what he said, it still wouldn't be enough to redeem himself.

Scar was shaken from his thoughts when he heard the loud noise of a train approaching Ishval's station. The train carried with it a contingent of Amestrian volunteers who wanted to help rebuild Ishval's infastructure. There were also some people onboard who were passing through, most likely on their way to Xing once the train went on its way again. Scar nodded to each person as they left the train and made their way towards the construction sites. However, as the last of the passengers disembarked, Scar was about to leave when he noticed an all too familiar girl with blonde hair and a brief case in her hands. His eyes widened in surprise, and when their eyes met briefly, she gave him a small smile before walking over to him.

"Scar? Is that you?"

Scar just gave a nod in response. Winry hadn't recognized him at first, maybe because his hair was somewhat longer now and this was their first interaction since Baschool over 3 months ago.

"Why have you come here?"

Winry noticed the way he spoke. Scar's voice was full of emotion and regret. She wondered why he was acting so differently, but then a realization hit her.

 _'Does he actually feel remorse for what happened?'_

Scar waited for her response, but when none came, he was about to turn around and leave. However, before he did, that was when she answered.

"I came to help with the rebuilding. I might not be able to build things, but I can help with automail as well as cooking and cleaning for the volunteers."

Scar noticed that her voice quieted near the end of her sentence. He then realized that her parents were volunteers as well, not to mention that Ishval was where they had died. Scar again felt shame just talking to her again, and he didn't know what else to say.

"I wanted to come, just to see this restoration for itself. I thought that while Ed is out on his new journey of research, I would come here to help out."

"If you do not mind my asking, how is Edward doing?"

"If you're planning on going after him, he won't be back for at least another month."

"I'm not killing alchemists anymore, former or otherwise."

Winry was a little surprised to hear that.

"You're finally giving up on your grudge?"

"Yes."

Winry looked him straight in the eye. She could tell he was telling the truth.

"I'm glad to hear that. There's just one thing I'd like to know. Why did you kill my parents?"

Scar looked away in shame from her for a moment before he responded.

"I had just seen my brother killed by Amestrian soldiers before I blacked out. I woke up a day later on a cot, and the first thing I saw was a man and woman with blue eyes nursing me back to health. I saw the blue eyes of Amestris on their faces, and I flew into a blind rage. I've regretted what happened ever since that day. I don't expect your forgiveness, but I want you to know that I am truly sorry for what I did to your parents, the Fullmetal Alchemist, and to you. I must get back to my people now, Miss Rockbell."

Scar was about to turn around, but then he heard her voice again.

"I don't know if I can ever forgive you Scar, but I do see that your apology is sincere. I accept your apology."

Scar just nodded to her in thanks.

"Also, before you leave, I want you to know the names of my parents. My Mom's name was Sarah Rockbell, and my Dad's name was Urey Rockbell. If they were here right now, they would have probably forgiven you. That's the way they were, always kind to everyone."

"Thank you for saying that, Miss Rockbell."

"Please just call me Winry. Everyone I know does."

"Winry, I feel as though I should tell you my brother's name. It was Jacob. He was a good person, better than I ever could be."

"I'm sure both your brother and my parents are smiling down upon us today."

Scar allowed himself a small smile, the first time he had done so since his brother's death.

"Thank you, Winry."

Winry could see the real meaning behind those words. He was thanking her for all of her kindness and mercy towards him. Scar wanted to say one more thing before he departed.

"Perhaps we can meet again someday as friends."

Winry gave him a big smile.

"I would like that very much Scar."

Scar then turned and walked away, a small but noticeable tear in his eye.

 **Thanks to everyone who reads the story. Feel free to give me feedback on this one-shot. Hope all of you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing it!**


End file.
